taqdeer ka kaisa ye haseen sitam
by duo lovers
Summary: just peep inside...no summary gift for all dareya fans my first try on dareya
1. Chapter 1

Guys it's a gift for all dareya fan..from me

Isko parhty huy apko tissue ki zaroorat parsakti hai

Mai khud isko likhty huy roi hun

I know itna acha nai hoga as it is my first try on dareya

Sorry for mistakes

Here is chapter

A soft beautiful romantic magi is spread in the air

In back ground soft music is playing

 **shining in the shade in sun like**

 **a pearl upon the ocean**

 **come and feel me…how feel me**

 **shining in the shade in sun like**

 **a pearl upon the ocean**

 **come on heal me….go heal me**

 **thinking about the lovin making**

 **and life sharing come and feel me**

 **how feel me**

 **shining in the shade in sun like**

 **a pearl upon the ocean**

 **come on feel me**

 **come on heal me**

 _daya : thank you sherya…any k lia_

 _sherya : sir ismy thanks ki kia bat hai…_

 _daya : tum bht khubsurat lag rahi ho_

 _sherya : (blushes) thanks sir_

 _suddenly both look at each other eyes…and lost…_

 _ **hua jo tubhi mera mera**_

 _ **tera jo ikraar hua**_

 _ **tu kun na main bhi keh doon keh doon**_

 _ **hua mjhy bhi pyaar hua**_

 _ **tera hone laga hoon..khone laga hoon**_

 _ **jab se mila hoon**_

 _ **tera hone laga hoon..khone laga hoon**_

 _ **jab se mila hoon**_

they come back from their eye lock….

With a loud voice of thunder …and rain started…

Sheya : sir ….apko barrish main bheegna acha lagta hai kia….

Daya : noded…han magar tum kun puchrahi ho…tmhara man hai barrish mai bheegny ka kia…

Sherya : noded

Daya : tu yahan kia kar rahi ho …chalo bahir lawn mai chalty hain

And they started playing in rain like cute luv birds…totally wet in rain…

 **Dil mera hai nasamajh kitna  
Besabar ye bewakuf bada  
Chahta hai kitna tujhe  
Khud magar nahi jaan saka**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish  
Ab kar de koi yahan  
Ki mil jaye isse wo baarish  
Jo bhiga de puri tarah**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish  
Ab kar de koi yahan  
Ki mil jaye isse wo baarish  
Jo bhiga de puri tarah**

 **Yaariyan ve..  
Yaariyan...**

 **Kya hua asar tere sath reh kar na jaane  
Ki hosh mujhe na raha  
Lafz mere jo zubaan pe aake ruke  
Par ho na sake wih bayaan**

 **Dhadkan tera hi naam jo le  
Aankhein bhi paigam yeh de  
Teri nazar ka hi yeh asar hai  
Mujh pe jo hua..**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish  
Ab kar de koi yahan  
Ki mil jaye isse wo baarish  
Jo bhiga de puri tarah**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish  
Ab kar de koi yahan  
Ki mil jaye isse wo baarish  
Jo bhiga de puri tarah**

 **Yaariyan ve..  
Yaariyan...**

 **Tu jo mila to zindagi hai badli  
Main poora naya ho gaya  
Hai beasar duniya ki baatein badi  
Ab teri sunoon main sada  
Milne ko tujhse bahaane karoon  
Tu muskuraye wajah main banoon  
Roz bitana saath mein tere  
Sara din mera...**

 **Dil mera hai nasamajh kitna**

 **Besabar ye bewakuf bada**

 **Chahta hai kitna tujhe**

 **Khud magar nahi jaan saka**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish**

 **Ab kar de koi yahan**

 **Ki mil jaye isse wo baarish**

 **Jo bhiga de puri tarah**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish**

 **Ab kar de koi yahan**

 **Ki mil jaye isse wo baarish**

 **Jo bhiga de puri tarah**

 **Yaariyan ve..**

 **Yaariyan...**

 **Kya hua asar tere sath reh kar na jaane**

 **Ki hosh mujhe na raha**

 **Lafz mere jo zubaan pe aake ruke**

 **Par ho na sake wih bayaan**

 **Dhadkan tera hi naam jo le**

 **Aankhein bhi paigam yeh de**

 **Teri nazar ka hi yeh asar hai**

 **Mujh pe jo hua..**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish**

 **Ab kar de koi yahan**

 **Ki mil jaye isse wo baarish**

 **Jo bhiga de puri tarah**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish**

 **Ab kar de koi yahan**

 **Ki mil jaye isse wo baarish**

 **Jo bhiga de puri tarah**

 **Yaariyan ve..**

 **Yaariyan...**

 **Tu jo mila to zindagi hai badli**

 **Main poora naya ho gaya**

 **Hai beasar duniya ki baatein badi**

 **Ab teri sunoon main sada**

 **Milne ko tujhse bahaane karoon**

 **Tu muskuraye wajah main banoon**

 **Roz bitana saath mein tere**

 **Sara din mera...**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish**

 **Ab kar de koi yahan**

 **Ki mil jaye isse wo baarish**

 **Jo bhiga de puri tarah**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish**

 **Ab kar de koi yahan**

 **Ki mil jaye isse wo baarish**

 **Jo bhiga de puri tarah**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish**

 **Ab kar de koi yahan**

 **Ki mil jaye isse wo baarish**

 **Jo bhiga de puri tarah**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish**

 **Ab kar de koi yahan**

 **Ki mil jaye isse wo baarish**

 **Jo bhiga de puri tarah**

Daya pov : sherya tu puri bheeg gai hai …is tarah tu wo bemar par jai gi…ab kia karun …han ye thik hai

He call tarika

Tarika : hello daya …aj kaisy yaad karlia

Daya : do me a favour tarika

Tarika : han bolo wo tum sherya k ghar ja kar uski koi dress la sakti ho..mera ghar par ..wo barish mai bheeg gai haina isilia

Tarika : ohoooo…daiwar ji….

Daya ( blushes) : aisa kuch nai hai…jaisa tum samjh rahi ho….he tried to explain tarika

Tarika : mai sb samjti hun…aj bus I luv you bol kar hi rehna daya …good luck…mai dress ly kar ati hun…bye

And call hanged

He turned towards sherya who is still laying in rain ….

Chalo sherya ander chalo…nai tu bemar parh jao gi…

Sherya (like a kid ) : nai abhi nai ….abhi aur man hai bheegny ka

Daya : ufff ….sherya bilkul bacchii ho…tum

Daya thinking ye hi sahi mauqa hai….bol deta hun sherya sy…apny dil ki bat

Daya started singing in his sweet voice

Sherya turned towards him in shock and then blushed

The whole evronment turn into beautiful romantical magical journey

La La  
La la la la  
la la  
la la la...

I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you, you

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

That's why I love you  
That's why I love you  
That's why I love you

 _daya : bent his one knee while singing….and propose sherya …will you marry me sherya….i love you sherya…. More than my life …._

 _He take out a beautiful bracelate on which ''DAND S'' are graved…._

 _He make it wear sherya….._

 _And stand up …..spread his arms openly_

 _sherya who is still in shock …run towards daya….and both hugged each other tightly…_

 _while daya whisper_ _ **''I love you sherya''**_

 _both separate from hug.._

 _sherya ( naughtily) : dobara bolain….kia kaha apny mainy suna nai_

 _daya shout on top of his voice_ _ **''IIIII LUVVVVV YOUUUUU SHERYAAAA''**_

 _sherya ; scared …..shhhhh …koi sun ly ga …ahista bolain…mai behri nai hun_

 _daya : acha ji…..and he run to caught sherya…_

 _but sherya already slips froms there_

 _both are running ,laughing madly like cute luv birds …_

 _ **suddenly a gun shoot take place**_

 _ **sherya : stand still at his place….like a statue**_

 _ **saw a giant figure falling in lawn ….while placing his hand on chest**_

 _ **green grass slowly covered with red hot blood….**_

 _ **Showering in the blood of one luv birds**_

 _ **Sherya : shout madly….dayaaaaaa**_

 _ **She run towards him ….**_

 _ **Place daya head in his lap**_

 _ **Shouting and murmuring like mad**_

 _ **Dayaaa…kuch nai hoga apko…mai huna …ap ankhain kholain**_

 _ **Plzzzzz**_

 _ **Daya: sherya shayad waqt ny hamara itna hi sath likha tha…mai ab shayad na bachun….plz tum agy barh jana zindagi mai…aaahhh**_

 _ **Sherya: kuch nai hoga apko mai huna …plzz..apko dard horaha hai… hum abhi hospital chalty hain…ap plz ankhain kholy rakhain**_

 _ **Daya : baat ko samjhny ki koshish karo sherya…nai agar apko marna hai tu meri mang bhar kar marain….mai apky naam ky saath ji lung i ….magar apky baghair nai…plz meri baat man lain….she said like a mad**_

 _ **Daya: tum pagal hogai ho kya..**_

 _ **Sherya: han apky bagair hojaongi …plz….apko meri kasam….plz**_

 _Daya ; he had no other choice now….of fullfiling sherya demand_

 _Daya placed a hand on his chest …..his fingers dipped in his own blood….he put his on sherya maang…and soaked sherya maang with his blood_

 _Daya : wada karo roo gi nai kabhi…apna khayal rakhogi…hum log agly janam main milaingy isi umeed ky sath ye zindagi guzar loo gi…wada karo mjh sy_

 _ **Sherya ; wada …pakka wadaa…she started crying…mat jaona daya mjhy chor kar…mai nai reh sakti apky bina**_

 _ **Daya : abhi ,acp sir ko kehna mjhy ziada yaad na karain …..unka khayal rakhna aur team ka bhi …**_

 _ **Daya sherya idhar ao sherya come forward steadily…daya place a soft kiss on his forhead…yaad rakhna meri jaan mai hamesha tmhary pass hun…bs ankhain band karna aur mai tmhary samny honga….yad rakhna daya loved you a lot**_

 _ **Daya closed his eyes with soothful smile on his lips**_

 _ **Sherya shouted dayaaaaa**_

 _ **I hold your letter in my frozen hand  
The last line was long as long  
as it burns my look carries on  
With every word another feeling dies  
I'm left here in the dark  
No memories of you  
I close my eyes**_

 _ **It's killing me  
We die when love is dead  
It's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome  
It's over now**_

 _ **Vultures are waiting for what's left of us  
What can we take?  
It all has no worth if we lose our trust  
They're coming closer, want you and me  
I can feel their claws  
Let me go now  
Try to break free**_

 _ **It's killing me  
We die when love is dead  
It's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome  
It's over now  
Now, now  
It's over now  
Now, now,  
It's over now  
It's over now  
It's over now**_

 _ **Vultures are waiting for what's left of us  
Taking the last of you & the last of me.**_

 _ **It's killing me  
We die when love is dead  
It's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome  
It's over now  
Now, now,  
It's over now  
Now, now,  
It's over now  
It's over now**_

Tarika ring the bell but none came …ye daya darwaza kun nai khol raha…she take out extra key and open the door…

She searched them in tension while shouting daya….sherya kahan ho tum

Finally he spot them in one orner of lawn

Tarika : ohhhh …tu ye dono yahan romance farma rahain hain…aur mai khamakhan hi pareshan ho rahi hun

She came loser to them but feeling something odd as both are motionless

She run towards them

And what she saw she cannot believe

She call abhijeet while crying

Abhijeet : hello tarika jee …

Tarika ( while crying) : a.b.h.i.j.e.e.t w.o.w.o

Abhijeet ( in tension) : kia baat hai tarika jee a ro kun rahi hain

Tarika ( crying) : abhijeet wo w. o daya …daya…he is dead…

She started crying loudly

Abhijeet : kiaaaaaa…nai nai aisa nai hosakta…ap Mazak kar rahi haina

Keh dain k yea sach nai hai ….

Tarika : kaash aisa hota abhijeet…..kaash

Abhijeet : dayaaaaaaa…

Ap kahan hain main araha hun

And call hanged

Tarika after controlling himself

Just separate sherya from daya…who is also not looking alive….just a statue

While taking him inside…

He make him sit on sofa…

And go to fetch water

He glanced at the house which was decorated by roses and candles

The house which is filled with the memories of daya

Every thing forcing him to cry bitterly

But what about sherya…she is not crying….

Is very important that she cried …other wise this sorrow make him mad

She returned with a glass of water

Handed him to sherya with ye lo piloo…

But sherya did not move a inch….

Tarika forcefully make her drink the water…than jerk him harshly…sherya is sachai ko manna hoga tumhain..daya mar chukka hai ( while crying)…agar tum is tarah karo gi tu daya ko takleef hogi na

With this some moment in sherya body….nai mai unhain takleef nai dy sakti…I promised him

I don't break my promise

While hugging tarika tightly and started crying bitterly….while murmuring he left me tarika…he left me alone….

Tarika: no baccha he is with us bs hamain dikhyga nai

With this she also not control over his emotions and both ladies crying loudly

Kiyu gayi kiyu gayee  
Kiyu gayi kiyu gayee  
Tere jaan da dard hai  
Hoo. Tere jaan da dard hai  
Dil v ronda ae hanjuan bina  
Dil v ronda ae hanjuan bina  
Te nazar sard hai  
Haye...Jaan da dard hai

Tu merew toh judda kach wargi hawa  
Sheeldi ae sahaa nu  
Tu merew toh judda kach wargi hawa  
Sheeldi ae sahaa nu  
Tere toh miloun jo tere wall jaan jo  
Rabba ohna rawan nu  
Teriyan yaadan di charsoo  
Teriyan yaadan di charsoo  
Udh rahi gurdh hai  
Haye tera jaan da dard hai

Kee hoya ki pata..Chann chad ke geya  
Kalleya raatan nu  
Kee hoya ki pata..Chann chad ke geya  
Kalleya raatan nu  
Kime samjhawa kithe leke jawa  
Dukh diyan baatan nu  
Na koi rang na koi noor hai  
Na koi rang na koi noor hai  
Zindagi jard hai  
Haye tere jaan da dard hai

Guys ap log batao kaisa hai…I know itna acha nai hai magar phir bhi parh laina

Buy 

Take care

Duo lovers…


	2. Chapter 2

_Guys ufff…itna bura response…kher choro…koi bat nai_

 _Ye chapter parh kar bhi shayad apko tissue ki zaroorat par jai…._

 _Mai bhi bht roi is chapter ko likhty huy_

 _Thanks to all reviewers who review…_

 _Abhi waqt nai hai tu mai individually kisi ko bhi thanks nai bol paungi_

 _Chalo ab ye chapter parho…happy reading_

 _Here is chapter….._

SHERYA SEEMS LIKE TO BE LOST…

Sherya : yekaisa sitam hai…tariqa waqt ka…k pehly hum khamosh thy….tb sath thy….tb wo meri hamoshi bhi samajh jaty thy….

 **Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain**

 **Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi**

 **Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi**

 **Ghar inko bulaao kabhi**

 **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**

 **Kehne do inko zaraa..**

 **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**

 **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

 **Kya uss gali mein kabhi tera jaana hua**

 **Jahaan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua**

 **Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua**

 **Bataaun tumhe kya mere sath kya kya hua**

 **Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai**

 **Tum dhun koi laao zaraa**

 **Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain**

 **Kabhi aa gunguna le zara**

 **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**

 **Kehne do inko zaraa.. haa..**

 **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**

 **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

 **Nadiya ka paani bhi khamosh behta yahaan**

 **Khili chandani mein chhipi lakh khamoshiyan**

 **Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahaan hai zubaan**

 **Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuaan**

 **Khamoshiyan aakaash hai**

 **Tum udne toh aao zara**

 **Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai**

 **Tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya**

 **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**

 **Kehne do inko zara.. haa..**

 **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**

 **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

…ab jub dil ki baat zuban par lai..tu hum judaa hogai…ab wo hai hi nai jisy mai apny samny dekhna chahti hun…jisy chuna chahti hun…mehsoos karna chahti hun…jo shaks meri khamoshi bhi samaj jata tha …aj jb mai cheekh cheekh kar unsy keh rahi thi …k mat jao mjhy chor kar….mai nai reh sakti tmhary bina…tu who mjhy chor kar chaly gai ye kaisa zulm hai tarika…

She stand up and go to the window and started staring darkness..while talking…

Jo mere har dard ko samjh leta tha …bina kahy …aj mere dard ko na samjh saka….ab kon samjhy ga mere dard ko…kon mere bimar parny par meri fiqar kary ga…kon chot lagny par mere marham lagai ga….jis ka mere ass pass hona hi meri taqat tha…ab mai usky bagair kaisy rahongi….

 **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**

 **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**

 **Raastey har dafa, sirf tera pata**

 **Mujhse pooche bhala kyun hai**

 **Ek pal pyaar ka zindagi se bada**

 **Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai Wo. oo. ho.**

 **Wo. oo. ho.**

 **Wo. oo. ho.**

 **Soona soona mann ka hai konaa**

 **Soona soona tere bin hona hai har kahin par**

 **Tu hai tu nhi hai par**

 **Tu hai o bekhabar**

 **Tu hai har mod par**

 **Ittna toh bata mausamo ki tarah**

 **Tu badalta gaya kyun hai**

 **Wo. oo. ho.**

 **Wo. oo. ho.**

 **Wo. oo. ho.**

 **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**

 **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**

 **Raastey har dafa, sirf tera pata**

 **Mujhse pooche bhala kyun hai**

 **Teri meri baki hai kahaani**

 **Teri meri aadhi hai kahaani**

 **Aa gayi wo mod par**

 **Tu gaya jo chhod kar**

 **Mere dil ko tod kar, kya mil gaya**

 **Pas ho to bura, door ho toh bura**

 **Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai**

 **Wo. oo. ho.**

 **Wo. oo. ho.**

 **Wo. oo. ho.**

 **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**

 **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**

 **Raastey har dafa, sirf tera pata**

 **Mujhse pooche bhala kyun hai**

 **Ek pal pyaar ka zindagi se bada**

 **Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai**

Who tu chala gaya chor kar mjhy akela….tanha kardia usny mjhy ….mai yeh doorie kaisy bardasht karongi ….kaisy…kaisy….

 **Doorie**

 **Aaaaaaaaaa**

 **Dooori**

 **Dooori**

 **Dooori**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Khaamoshiyaan Yeh**

 **Seh na Sakoon**

 **Awaaz de ke mujhe tu**

 **De ja sakoon**

 **Yehhhhh**

 **Khaamoshiyaan Yeh**

 **Seh na Sakoon**

 **Awaaz de ke mujhe tu**

 **De ja sakoon**

 **Heyyyyyyy**

 **Dooori**

 **Dooori**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Ho aaaaaaaaaa**

 **Adhoora hun main ab**

 **Tere bina**

 **Adhoori meri zindagani**

 **Reh Jaayegi**

 **Heyyyyy**

 **Adhoora hun main ab**

 **Tere bina**

 **Adhoori meri zindagani**

 **Reh Jaayegi**

 **Yehhhhhhhh**

 **Dooori**

 **Dooori**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **HOoo Aaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Har raah mein tu**

 **Aaye Nazar**

 **Katka nahi ab akele**

 **Tanha Safar**

 **Wooooooo**

 **Har raah mein tu**

 **Aaye Nazar**

 **Katka nahi ab akele**

 **Tanha Safar**

 **Yehhhhhhhhh**

 **Dooori**

 **Dooori**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Sahi Jaaye Naa**

 **Hoo Aaaaaaaaaaaa**

Why daya you did this to me ….why…why?

And she broke down and crying bitterly….

Tarika also crying…. Bitterly…..suddenly his eyes caught some thing …

He stand up with a jerk….

Grab sherya ….

Tarika ( in fear ) : sherya tmhari maang mai ye k.h.o.o.n…kia kia hai tummy apny pagal pan mai bolo….jerked sherya harshly ….

Sherya : apni maang bharwai hai mainy daya k khoonsy… daya k haathon….

Mai ab MRs . daya hun

Aur daya ki vidvah ban kar …rahoon gi sari zindagi ….

A tear slipped from her eyes….

 **Tu hi hai aashiqui**

 **Tu hi awaaragi**

 **Tu hi hai zindagi**

 **Tu hi judaa**

 **Tu ibtedaa meri**

 **Tu intehaa meri**

 **Tu hi mera jahaan**

 **Tu hi judaa**

 **Tu mere rubaroo**

 **Har shay mein tu hi tu**

 **Tu pehli aarzoo**

 **Tu hi judaa**

 **Tu hi hai aashiqui**

 **Tu hi awaaragi**

 **Tu hi hai zindagi**

 **Tu hi judaa**

 **Dil ne kahaa tha na tadpega**

 **Phir aaj dil dhadke kyun jaaye**

 **Khwaabon ne tay kiya tha khona**

 **Phir aaj kyun palat woh aaye**

 **Tujhme likha hoon main**

 **Tujhse juda hoon main**

 **Tu mera rog hai**

 **Tu hi dawaa**

 **Tu hi hai aashiqui**

 **Tu hi awaaragi**

 **Tu hi hai zindagi**

 **Tu hi judaa**

 **Aadhi hai rehguzar**

 **Aadha hai aasmaan**

 **Aadhi hai manzilein**

 **Aadha hai jahaan**

 **Tera hoon jaan le**

 **Rooh mujhse baandh le**

 **Baanhon mein thaam le**

 **Kar de zinda**

 **Har shay mein tu**

 **Chappe chappe mein tu**

 **Khwahish mein tu**

 **Qisse qisse mein tu**

 **Har zidd mein tu**

 **Fikron zikron mein tu**

 **Tu hi hai aashiqui**

 **Tu hi awaaragi**

 **Tu hi hai zindagi**

 **Tu hi judaa**

 **Tu ibteda meri**

 **Tu intehaa meri**

 **Tu hi mera jahaan**

 **Tu hi judaa**

 **Soundhi si baatein hain**

 **Raahat se naate hain**

 **Rishta sukoon se phir hai juda**

 **Phir meethi dhoop hai**

 **Phir teri chhaanv hai**

 **Apni har saans tujhpe doon luta**

 **Rag rag mein tu**

 **Zarre zarre mein tu**

 **Nas nas mein tu**

 **Qatre qatre mein tu**

 **Tujhme hoon main**

 **Mujhme basi hai tu**

 **Poori hai rehguzar**

 **Poora hai aasmaan**

 **Poori hai zindagi**

 **Poora jahaan**

 **Sang tere raasta**

 **Sadiyon ka waasta**

 **Phir se jeene ki ek tu hi wajah**

 **Tujhme likhi hoon main**

 **Tujhse judi hoon main**

 **Tu mera rog hai, Tu hi dawaa**

 **Tu hi hai aashiqui**

 **Tu hi awaaragi**

 **Hum mauj, humnasheen ab hon zinda**

Tarika with a thud fall on the floor….grabbing his head

While murmuring tum pagal hogai ho kia sherya…

Sherya : daya k pyaar ny shayad mjhy paagal bana dia hai…..

…

 **Outside lawn….**

Abhijeet reached home….

By Driving madly….

He reached to the corner where his bro's lifeless body…

He fell on his knees ….seeing his bear life less….

He grabbed his chotu….securing him in his palm….

Abhijeet : daya …uth ja na yaar…yea tu cheating hai….tuny kaha tha k hum saath shadi karaingy….saath jeeny marny ki kasmain khain thin a humny….tu ye kia hai….chal uth…bht hogaya mazaq…dekh mai ,sherya ,tarika,team,acp sir sb tera intezar karahy hain…chal uth ja na….mjhy pata hai tu so raha hai…arry itna bhi kia sona…

Suddenly his hand touched some sticky solution….he look towards his hand…

His hands are completely dipped in his own brothers blood…

He checked his bear body….yes the blood is his chotu….there is a bullet hole on his bear chest

Abhijeet shivered badly….tears like stream roll down from his eyes

He murmurs d.a.y.a.t.u..u.t.h.n.a…..t.u.u.t.h.t.a.k.u.n.n.a.i.h.a.i

Abhijeet jerked daya …daya uth na tu…( crying badly)….plz aik bar ankhain khol….plz meri jaan hai tu…

 **Apne roothein, paraaye roothein**

 **Yaar roothe naa**

 **Khwaab tootein, waade tootein**

 **Dil ye toote naa**

 **Apne roothein, paraaye roothein**

 **Yaar roothe naa**

 **Khwaab tootein, waade tootein**

 **Dil ye toote naa**

 **Roothe to khuda bhi roothe**

 **Saath chhoote naa**

 **Roothe to khuda bhi roothe**

 **Saath chhoote naa**

 **O Allah Waariyan**

 **O main toh haariyan**

 **O tooti yaariyan mila de oye!**

 **O Allah Waariyan**

 **O main toh haariyan**

 **O tooti yaariyan mila de oye!**

 **Udte patangon mein**

 **Holi waale rangon mein**

 **Jhoomenge phir se dono yaar**

 **Udte patangon mein**

 **Holi waale rangon mein**

 **Jhoomenge phir se dono yaar**

 **Waapas to aaja yaar**

 **Seene se laga ja yaar**

 **Dil to huey hain zaar-zaar**

 **Ho apne roothein, paraaye roothein**

 **Yaar roothe naa**

 **Khwaab toote, waade toote**

 **Dil yeh toote naa**

 **Roothe toh khuda bhi roothe**

 **Saath chhoote naa**

 **Roothe to khuda bhi roothe**

 **Saath chhoote naa**

 **O Allah waariyan**

 **O main toh haariyan**

 **O tooti yaariyan mila de oye!**

 **O Allah waariyan**

 **O main toh haariyan**

 **O tooti yaariyan mila de oye!**

 **Reh bhi na paayein yaar**

 **Seh bhi na paayein yaar**

 **Behti hi jaaye dastaan**

 **Reh bhi na paayein yaar**

 **Seh bhi na paayein yaar**

 **Behti hi jaaye dastaan**

 **Umr bhar ka intezaar**

 **Ik pal bhi na qaraar**

 **Ungli pe nachaaye dastaan**

 **Ho apne roothe, paraaye roothe**

 **Yaar roothe naa...**

 **Khwaab toote, waade toote**

 **Dil yeh toote naa..**

 **Roothe to khuda bhi roothe**

 **Saath chhoote naa**

 **Roothe to khuda bhi roothe**

 **Saath chhoote naa**

 **O Allah wariyan**

 **O main toh haariyan**

 **O tooti yaariyan mila de oye!**

 **O Allah wariyan**

 **O main toh haariyan**

 **O tooti yaariyan mila de oye!**

 **O Allah wariyan**

 **O main toh haariyan**

 **O tooti yaariyan mila de oye!**

 **O Allah wariyan**

 **O main toh haariyan**

 **O tooti yaariyan mila de oye!**

Tu janta haina….mai nai reh sakta apni jaan k bagair plz uth ja na yaar…plz ..tu jo kahy ga mai wohi karonga…teri har demand puri karonga…dayaa…lkn plz tu uth ja…

He jerked daya…tu sun raha hai hai na dayaaa…nai tu mjhy chor kar nai ja sakta…

 **Apne karam ki kar adaayein**

 **Yaara, Yaaraa... yaara!**

 **Mujhko iraade de**

 **Kasamein de, waade de**

 **Meri duaaon ke ishaaron ko sahaare de**

 **Dil ko thikaane de**

 **Naye bahaane de**

 **Khaabon ki baarishon ko**

 **Mausam ke paimane de**

 **Apne karam ki kar adaayein**

 **Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**

 **Sun raha hai naa tu**

 **Ro raha hun main**

 **Sun raha hai naa tu**

 **Kyun ro raha hun main**

 **Sun raha hai naa tu**

 **Ro raha hun main**

 **Sun raha hai naa tu**

 **Kyun ro raha hun main**

 **Manzilein ruswa hain**

 **Khoya hai raasta**

 **Aaye le jaaye**

 **Itni si iltejaa**

 **Ye meri zamanat hai**

 **Tu meri amaanat hai haan...**

 **Apne karam ki kar adayein**

 **Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**

 **Sun raha hai naa tu**

 **Ro raha hoon main**

 **Sun raha hai naa tu**

 **Kyun ro raha hun main**

 **Waqt bhi thehara hai**

 **Kaise kyun ye huaa**

 **Kaash tu aise aaye**

 **Jaise koi duaa**

 **Tu rooh ki raahat hai**

 **Tu meri ibaadat hai**

 **Apne karam ki kar adaayein**

 **Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**

 **Sun raha hai naa tu**

 **Ro raha hoon main**

 **Sun raha hai naa tu**

 **Kyun ro raha hun main**

 **Sun raha hai naa tu**

 **Ro raha hoon main**

 **Sun raha hai naa tu**

 **Kyun ro raha hun main**

 **Yaaraa...**

Abhijeet hugged daya tighly and shout on top of his voice…

Abhijeet : dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Whole premises shivered with this painful voice…

… **.**

 _Seeing both sherya and abhijeet condition…tarika called ambulance and then called whole …_

 _Team and request them to come on urgent basis telling none_

 _Sherya who is standing like a statue near the window….staring some where in darkness …which snatched his luv_

 _ **Aasmaan tera mera hua**_

 _ **Khwaab ki tarah dhuaan dhuaan**_

 _ **Aasmaan tera mera hua**_

 _ **Saans ki tarah ruaan ruaan**_

 _ **Ho jaaye jahaan tu jaaye**_

 _ **Paaye mujhe hi paaye**_

 _ **Saaye ye mere hain tujh mein samaaye**_

 _ **Saiyaara main saiyaara, Saiyaara tu saiyaara**_

 _ **Sitaaron ke jahaan mein milenge abb yaara**_

 _ **Saiyaara main saiyaara, Saiyaara tu saiyaara**_

 _ **Sitaaron ke jahaan mein milenge abb yaara**_

 _ **Tu jo mila toh yun hua**_

 _ **Ho gayi poori adhoori si duaa**_

 _ **Tu jo gaya, toh le gaya sang tere**_

 _ **Mere jeene ki har wajah**_

 _ **Ho jaaye jahaan tu jaaye**_

 _ **Paaye mujhe hi paaye**_

 _ **Saaye ye mere hain tujh mein samaaye**_

 _ **Saiyaara main saiyaara, Saiyaara tu saiyaara**_

 _ **Sitaaron ke jahaan mein milenge abb yaara**_

 _ **Saiyaara main saiyaara, Saiyaara tu saiyaara**_

 _ **Sitaaron ke jahaan mein milenge abb yaara**_

 _ **Tumpe miti tumse bani**_

 _ **Tumse hua hai haan khud pe yaqeen**_

 _ **Tu jo nahi to naa sahi**_

 _ **Main hoon yahaan toh tu hai yahin kahin**_

 _ **Ho jaaye jahaan tu jaaye**_

 _ **Paaye mujhe hi paaye**_

 _ **Saaye ye mere hain tujh mein samaaye**_

 _ **Saiyaara main saiyaara, Saiyaara tu saiyaara**_

 _ **Sitaaron ke jahaan mein milenge abb yaara**_

 _ **Saiyaara main saiyaara, Saiyaara tu saiyaara**_

 _ **Sitaaron ke jahaan mein milenge abb yaara**_

 _Tarika take her in guest room….and then_

 _Tarika gave seductives to sherya so that his could rest for some moments…._

 _Then she take a glass of water and mix sedactives it it too….while holding his tears_

 _She go outside in lawn …where abhijeet is still hugging his brother …_

 _Tear swell up from his eyes seeing the scenario…. A big brother with pure luv hugging his chotu lifeless body_

 _She control herself …then come closer_

 _Tarika : ye lo abhjeet paani pi lo….handed him the glass of water…_

 _Abhijeet ( denied ) ; nai mai apny bear ko nai cgorunga_

 _Tarika : nai choro apny bear ko… magar ye paani tu pilo….plz_

 _Abhijeet : ( stubbornly ) : nai…nai..nai_

 _An idea hit tarika's mind…_

 _Tarika : acha chotu ko saardi lag rahi hogi na …tum apny kamry sy quilt la kar isy urha do_

 _Abhijeet : chotu ko sardi…har sardi lag rahi hogi na…bheeg bhi tu gaya hai na kitna…._

 _Tum chotu k pass ruko mai quilt ly kar ata hun abhi…._

 _He enter in his room take quilt and turned_

 _See tarika infront of him .._

 _She pierced the injection of seductive in abhijeet arm ( un willingly)…_

 _Making abhijeet abhijeet unconscious …in her arms…._

 _ **Tera hi nazara mainu, jind meriye**_

 _ **Karde ishara mainu, jind meriye**_

 _ **Tera hi nazara mainu, jind meriye ni**_

 _ **Karde ishara mainu, jind meriye**_

 _ **Khoke tenu mera te jahaan kho gaya haaye**_

 _ **Mil jaa dubara meinu, jind meriye**_

 _ **Tera hi nazara meinu, jind meriye ni**_

 _ **Karde ishara meinu, jind meriye**_

 _ **I'm so lonely without you**_

 _ **I'm so lonely without you**_

 _ **Bada hi rachaya dil, nahi rachta**_

 _ **Tere bina sab ajnabi lagta**_

 _ **Pardes mein ye pardesi hi raha**_

 _ **Bada hi basaya dil, nahi basta**_

 _ **Mod le dubara meinu jind meriye ni**_

 _ **Rach de dobara meinu jind meriye..**_

 _ **Tera hi nazara mainu, jind meriye**_

 _ **Karde ishara mainu, jind meriye**_

 _ **Tera hi nazara menu, jind meriye ni**_

 _ **Karde ishara mainu, jind meriye**_

 _ **I'm so lonely without you**_

 _ **I'm so lonely without you**_

 _ **Yaad badi aaye mujhe woh galiyan**_

 _ **Jahaan kabhi na tha dum**_

 _ **Jahaan har baat badi maasoom thi**_

 _ **Jahaan kabhi na tha dil**_

 _ **Pal pal saara meinu, jind meriye ni**_

 _ **Phir de dobara meinu jind meriye**_

 _ **Tera hi nazara mainu, jind meriye**_

 _ **Karde ishara mainu, jind meriye**_

 _ **Gali gali phire Ranjha, Heer nu kahe**_

 _ **Mill ja dobara meinu, jind meriye**_

 _ **Ve aa...**_

 _ **Ve maahi... aa ve**_

 _ **Ve aaja ve maahi..**_

 _She covered him properly and ,arched out of the room with slowly whisper of sorry abhijeet…_

 _Uff… hogaya …kaisa tha…ap log batao guys…._

 _Sorry for mistakes…._

 _Take care_

 _Bye_

 _Duo lovers…._


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry guys aj bilkul time nai hai individually har aik ko thanks bolny ka...**

 **magar thanks to all who review...**

 **i know i am late ... but i am so sorry for late update...kuch problems thy isi waja sy update nai kar pai...**

 **sorry for mistakes...**

 **hope you all like this chapter...**

 **tissue ki shayad zaroorat parh jai ye chapter parhty huy...**

 **here we go...**

team arrive at duo house...all team members are atonished to see their each and every member presence including and ...excluding daya , abhijeet and sherya...

tarika came to the hall...after assembling all his courage...

tarika : ap sab logon k anay ka shukria...woh bhi itny short notice par...lkn ab jo bat mai apko batany ja rahi hun ( she paused to take breath ) woh ap sb k lia unexpectable bhi hoga aur shocking bhi ...

acp sir : (impatiently ) akhir bat kia hai tarika saaf batao ...pahalian na bujaho...

tarika : d...( his voice start cracking) ...d.a.y.a...is dead sir . ...

(she start crying loudly)...

all are paused on their places...

just like they turned into stone...

the magic spell is broken by a voice...

voice : ro nai tarika...daya ko taqleef hogi...aur ap sb log bhi ziada dukhi na hoon...daya ka sirf jism hi gaya hai hamain chor kar...uski rooh ,uska ehsaas, uski yaad aj bhi hamary saath hai ...jb tk yeh cheez hamary sath hai...daya zinda hai hamary zehan mai , dil mai...hamary ass pass hai hamain dekh raha hai...aur sb sy barh kar mjh mai ...woh zinda hain...hamain tootna nai hai mazboot hona hai aik doosry k lia...taky jb hum daya sy milain tu woh sukoon mai hoon...hamara rona unhain takleef puhanchaiga...na

tu aj ap sb mjhy aik wachan do k ainda daya ko yaad karky roogy nai ...chalo promise karo ( with pure inocence)

all noded...like they are in a trance...

mai ap sb sy apna aik naya introduction karwana chahti hun...

 _ **mr.s sherya daya ...**_

haan apny sahi suna ...

 **mr.s sherya daya...**

daya nai marty waqt meri mang bhari thi ...mere kehny par ...aur mai ab daya ki vidvah baan kar jeena chahti hun...ye mere lia aik aizaz hoga...apni duty nibhana chahti hun...taky daya mjh par faqar karain jahan kahin sy bhi wo mjhy dekh rahy hoon...

she came down stairs...but due to dizziness...she tremble a bit...tarika hurriedly came forward to support her... but she stopped her with her hand

sherya : nai tarika mjhy sahara mat do...mai itni kamzor nai hun...aur tu aur ab tu daya ka nam bhi mere saath hai ...yehi meri strenght hai...aur yeh taqqat kafi hai mjhy saahara deny k lia...

tarika : ( staring at sherya ) ...she thought ... how could be a girl can be so strong who lost his love few hours back...how could be a girl can be so strong who before dressed in a bridal...become a widow...even such cruelness of fate ...can not even able to broke her...yes it is the power of love...which make her strong even after such storm...

acp sir : ( placed hand on sherya head ) khush raho ( he give blessings tearily )

sherya : noded (tearily )

dr. salunkhey : hugged her and cried out loudly...

sherya : ( whisper ) sir roain nai ... daya ko taqleef hogi na...

all team members met sherya one by one ( tearily )

at last sherya come towards tarika ...

tarika : hugged sherya ...( crying silently )... tu bht bhadur hai sherya...

sherya : mai bhadur hun lkn jb tk tum log mere saath ho...daya mere saath hain...isilia ab nai roona...dekho mai bhi tu nai roi na...(a silent tear fell from both eyes )

abhijeet sir kahan hain ... unhain bhi tu sambhalna hai na...

tarika : seductives ki waja sy so raha hai abhi uth jaiga...magar tum kaisy uthin tumhain bhi tu seductives diya tha...

sherya : woh aik bht bura khuwab dekha tha isilia uth gai...ankh khul gai...a tinge of pain appears in her eyes...so tarika decided not to discuss it more for time being...so she divert her attention with...

tarika : acha...chalo abhijeet k room mai chalo...uthny hi wala hoga ...

acp sir : tarika woh daya ki body...

tarika ( tearily ): city hospital k morgue room mai hogi...

acp sir ( tearily ): noded

and left the place with

 **at abhijeet's room...**

abhijeet slowly regained his concious ...

ye mai kahan...slowly he remember all the things...

he stand up with a jerk and shout dayaaa...

tarika (hurriedly ) : abhijeet dekho kuch nai hua...shant hojao...ye lo paani pio

abhijeet : jerked the glass ...nai tum phir behosh kardogi mjhy ...nai woh mera daya ...usy goli lagi hai ...khoon nikal raha hai...hospital ly jana hai ...

tarika : (frustatedly ) : for god sake abhijeet ...bat man jao...daya mar chuka hai...ja chuka hai woh hamain chor kar ...samjhy tum ( tearily )

abhijeet : jhoot ...jhoot bol rahi ho tum...

sherya : tarika mai sambhalti hun abhijeet sir ko

tum jao

tarika : noded

sherya : abhijeet sir...daya sir kahin nai gai ap sahi keh rahy hain...ye dil hai na ( pointing towards heart) ismy rehty hain daya...jb tk yahan hain woh kahin nai gai hamain chor kar ...bs ab hamain nazar nai aty woh...magar woh hamain dekh rahy hain..

agar ap roain gy tu unhain dukh hoga na...ap chahty hain unhain taqleef puhanchana...

abhijeet : noded in no...magar wo kun chala gaya mjhy chor kar...usy mera zara bhi khayal nai aya jany sy pehly...k ab mjhy abhi ...boss kon bulaiga ..ab kon mjhy tang kara karega...( tearily )

sherya : bhagwan ko na daya ki zarorat thi ...islia daya ko apny pass bulalia unhony...daya ko apny abhi ka khayal har jaga rehta hai isilia wo mjhy apki zumadari dy gai...aur mai hun na daya ki jaga tu nai lysakti par apni jaga tu bana sakti hun na...mai apko abhi ...boss bulaongi...mai apko khoob tang kia karongi...aur daya tu hai hi hamary ass pass...hamain dekh raha hai...

abhijeet ( innocently ) : sachi ...

sherya : noded ...ayia mai apko dikhaon. ..she take him to the balcony...and pointed on the sky towards one star...wo dekhia wo rahy daya...hamain wahan sy dekh rahy hain...jb bhi yaad ayna unki tu is taary ko dekh lijia ga...okay

abhijeet : noded...

sherya : chalia sir ... daya ka antim saskar ki tayyarian karni hai...aur daya ky khooni ko bhi dhoondna hai

( a rage appears in abijeet eyes )

abhijeet : daya k khooni ko mai usky anjam tak puhanchaon ga...ye mera wada hai..( tearily ) mera bhai kahan hai sherya ... akhri bar tu usy dekh loon...

sherya : sir salukhey sir ny shayad post martom karlia hoga..tu acp sir ab daya ki akhri rituals ki tayyari karahy hongy ... sir aik important baat tu batana bhool gai mai... now I am **mr.s sherya daya...**

abhijeet ( in shock ) : ye kia keh rahi ho tum hosh mai tu ho...how is this possible...

sherya : bilkul hosh mai hon sir mai...marny sy pehly daya ny meri maang bhari thi...ap ready hojain...jb tk mai bhi tayyar hojati hun

abhijeet : hun ... acp sir kaisy hain...tum ...tum thik ho...

sherya : sir thik hain bs dukhi hain...beta jo khoya hai unka...aur mai bhi thik hun...aur wohi mehsoos karahi hun jo aik larki apna suhag chin jany par mehsoos karti hai...magar mai roun gi nai bilkul ab ... daya ky naam aur unky pyaar ny mjhy bht maazbot kardia hai...

(and she left the place )

abhijeet : he did not know how many minutes ...he was staring at the place...from where sherya left...then he left the place too...

.

.

 _ **at shamshaanghat...**_

whole team of cid mumbai were present there...

sherya and abhijeet reached shamshanghat...wearing white clothes...

both eyes filled with tears seeing the lifeless body of daya lying on wooden stacks...

pandit jee ask question chita ko agni kon dy ga ..

(abhijeet shiver but sherya support him and noded in no and gave him courage )

abhijeet : mai dunga pandit jee...he came forward...

pandit jee gave him the piece of wood in which fire is lighted...with the help of which abhijeet lighted the wooden stacks...daya body started turning into ashes slowly slowly ...infront of abhijeet's eye...he promised his brother that ... **he will take revenge of him...and hanged him until death...**

pandit jee gave kaalash to abhijeet with...isy ganga mai bha dena beta...tmhary bhai ko muqti aur shanti dono mil jaingy ...

( abhijeet hands tremble but sherya support him )

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _abhijeet ,sherya, acp sir and whole team after so many struggle and investigation finally able to caugth the criminal...who is none other than siddhart...sherya's ex mangetar..._

 _he sits on the confession table...and confess his crime that he do this only to take revenge from sherya...as she leaves him ...because of daya..._

 **at adaalat...**

 _judge announce his decision as "_ _tamam sabooton aur gawahoon ki buniyad par ye adaalat... ko cid daya k qatal k jurm mai doshi qarar paty huy phansi ki saaza sunati hai ...the court is adjernt..._

abhijeet pov : aj mainy apny daya sy kia hua waada purakardia...tu khush haina daya...

he feels as daya whispers in his ears : han bht...boss

sherya pov : aj daya sir ko sach mai shanti mily hogi...kun aj unki sherya ko shanti mily hai k usky daya ka khooni pakkra gaya

 _ **one year later ...**_

sherya : aj bhi mai daya k nam k sath ji rahi hun aur bht pur sukoon bhi hon...wo khamosh muhabat jo mainy apsy ki thi aik saal pehly... uski shidat aur barh gai hai daya...hum jald milainga na daya...mainy apna har waada pura kia daya...aj abhijeet sir aur tarika dono bht khush hain apni zindagi mai agy barh gai hain...abhijeet sir kabhi kabhi dukhi hojaty hain ... apko yaad karky magar mai sambhal leti hun unhain...acp sir bhi thik hain...kun ky unki beti unky pass hai unhain sahara dena k lia ...team bhi thik hai ...agy barh rahi hai...mai bhi apni duty puri kar rahi hoon ...aur apka nam bhi zinda rakh rahi hun...

flickering of pages jerked her to come out of her thoughts...

she saw one window was open from where chill wind is coming and blow these pages...

she standup and go towards the window ... she looks towards the sky and found one star is glittering brightly ...she whispers **good night daya...** and close the window...and goes to sleep as new dawn and duty is waiting for her in next morning...

.

.

.

 _finally story khatam guys...kaisy hai ab yeah ap bataogy ..._

 _buht roy hogy na ap log...i am so sorry for this guys..._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N : guys mai janti hun bht sy log yeah soch rahy hongy dareya story hai aur daya hi ko mainy mar dia...but guys is story ka main maqsad mera power of luv ko portray karna...jo mainy do characters ki help sy kia...yes the power of true love is very powerful...then it does not want any thing...phir log aik nam k sahary bhi zindagi guzar lety hain ya agy barh jaty hain...in my opinion and exprrience 85% pyaar karny waly bichar jaty hain ...it is the reality...ab i dont know k guys ap issy agree ho ya nai magar ye mera point of view hai...hosakta hai apka point of view different ho is bat par...**_

sorry agar kisi ko meri baat buri lagi ho...tu extremly sorry ...ap apna point of view is bary mai agar share karna chaho tu review par zaroor karna...

take care

bye

duo lovers...


End file.
